Real Money Spending
As customary in mobile freemium gaming, there is option to buy in-game stuff with Real World Cash. Players either opt to: * not spend anything these are known as Free to Play players (F2P) or * spend some amount of Money these are often all bunched into one group known as Pay to Win players (P2W). Categories of Spending Depending on how much money player is willing to spend they can usually be split into 5 categories (sometime with maritime analogy terms (as for swimming in money)): # Very Low Spender (Minnow) - will spend equivalent of few dollars once or twice during their whole gameplay, never to spend again. (often less than 10 $ total, max 20) # Low Spender (Dolphin) - will spend only when there is better deal than normal day to day deals, or buy one big chunk of game's main currency and probably nothing after. # Medium Spender (Narwhal) - will always spend when there is better deal than normal day to day deals and often buy game's main currency, to speed progress. # High Spender (Whale) - will spend regularly on almost anthing that speed their progress, so they can have everything maxed asap (but still have sanity to steer clear of worst deals offered by game). Every time there is something new added to game they have to have it. (they don't worry about money/don't understand their value) # Ultra High Spender (Megalodon/Kraken) - will spend insane amount of money, and buy almost everything possible in a game, they don't even compare price of different deals to buy those that have better value, they just spend as they please. (unlimited pockets) Obviously these desriptions don't really fit everyone, each game is setup differently and each game have different economies. Player considered as low spender in one game can easily spend as much as someone who is high spender in another. Maritime analogy is often shorter, (Minnow-low, Dolphin-mid, Whale-high) but can sometimes be expanded even more. That basically happens only in total cashgrabs where people spend up to so insane amounts that there is need for more categories to divide them properly (Minnow> (often different basic size fish(like Salmon))> Tuna> Dolphin> Narwhal> Orca> Whale> Megalodon> Kraken) What is optimal way to spend in this game? # Very Low - Buy Hero Release Event Bundle (Hero Release bundle > medium cost Gem pack > Unlock one or two Worlds (W6 or W5)) # Low - Buy One event pack during each Hero Release Event (Hero Release Event pack > High cost Gem pack > Hero Rework Event > Strong Hero Blessed Week > New World unlock) # Medium - Buy one or both Event packs no matter the event and Buy best gems when running low (Hero Release Event pack > High cost gem pack > Hero Rework Event > Strong Hero Blessed Week pack> Mid cost gem pack > OK Hero Blessed Week > New World unlock) # High - Spend to get hero to Max rank each event, spend alot during other events too, do 6 RS (untill every hero is max rank) each day and buy Gems to be able to do so, buy Blessed hero pack each week and buy Daily Booster sometime (All Events packs and High cost Gems > Blessed Hero pack > Daily Booster > well anything else if you want it and are crazy enough) # Ultra High - This game is not really setup for these kind of players, its pretty hard to spend insane amount of money in RD (eg. few options to spend on stuff and relatively few things to aquire, no daily tantalizing deals with notifications, event packs limited to twice and events are very very far apart, etc.) Notes: There should be no reason to buy New world unlock for high spenders, they should just unlock them by buying heroes. Not really good idea for other players either, since it will usually result in you moving from being stuck at one world to being stuck at other, or just getting to lategame to early and have nothing to do but boring daily grind, slow down, chill and savour the game. List of all offers to buy for Money Costs are usually recalculated to a local currency, but Babeltime US is United States based company so base costs are in United States Dollars (USD). Only $ symbol for this purpose of this page (Can$ = Canadian $). Regular offers: * New World unlock '- 4$' - Gem Packs * Cannon of Gems (17500g) '- 50$' * Chest of Gems (6500g) '- 20$' * Barrel of Gems (3200g) '- 10$' * Bag of Gems (1200g) '- 5$' * Resource Pack (800g + 800e) '- 5$' * Pile of Gems (600g) - 3$ - Sale Bundles * Daily Booster '- 10$' * Arm Your Heroes '- 10$' * Blessed Awaken (15 Awaken Tokens, for Hero Blessed next week) '- 7$' Time Limited offers: * ?Power Items? Pack (??) - ? $ (for 2 days after ranking up to new league for first time (not all leagues) or maybe for new season start) * Fire Sale! - (??) - ? $ Events * Divine Star Event Bundle (1000 Divine Stars) '- 10$' (recurring each year) * Hero Release Event Bundle (specifics at event page) '- 8$' (recurring each event) * Bundle of the Rat (3200Gems (Barrel of gems) + Lunar Fee Skin) '- 10$' (during Lunar New Year 2020) * Back to School Bundle (2019 Gems) '- 5$' (early October 2019) * Connie's Event Bundles (3-11. October 2019) ** Bunny Bundle (7 Skeleton Keys + 10 Connie Awaken Tokens) '- 4$' ** Bunny Momma Bundle (14 Skeleton Keys + 25 Connie Awaken Tokens + 7 Meteors) '- 10$' * Heroes * Narlax - 16$ * Yan - 15$ * Hogan - 4$ * * Bolton starter pack (Bolton + 2000 Elixir) - 11 Can$ = ? 8$ (long time, not permanent?) * Sethos starter pack (Sethos + 2000 Elixir) - 28 Can$ = ? 20$ (long time, not permanent?) * Helios starter pack (Helios + 2000 Elixir) - 28 Can$ = ? 20$ (long time, not permanent?) * Ice Pack! /Winter is comming! (Efrigid + 250 gems + 10 Freeze Potions) - 195 MXN = ? 10/11$ (first ?? days?) * Fire Starter! /Fire and Blood (Smoulder + 250gems + 10 Fire Potions) - 195 MXN = ? 10/11$ (first ?? days?) * * Pharaoh's Glory (???) - ? $ (for 1 day after finnishing Campaign lvl 60) * Glacial Treasure (???) - ? $ (for 2 days after finnishing Campaign lvl 40) * Fire and Ice Pack (Smoulder + Efrigid) - 16$ (for 2 days after finnishing Campaing lvl 18) * Starter Pack (???) - ? $ (for 2 days after finnishing Campaign lvl 12) * Cold Pack (Efrigid +20 Freeze Potions + 1800 Gems) - 10$ (at Efrigid's release) Extra information: * There are extra tips under each option on Store page. * Extra information on Events * General strategy part on spending * Reddit post explaining why and how to spend on events (the one pinned on top of a reddit page). * And other reddit posts about spending like this, this or this Category:Currency Category:Guides